yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 113
Major events *In the duel, Leichter summons Five-Headed Dragon, however Yami Yugi and Joey win with the help of their Deck Masters. *After losing, The Big Five again try to steal everyone's bodies by force. Noah interrupts and takes the five to his room. Due to their repeated failures and rule-breaking, Noah imprisons them in an isolated part of his virtual world and they are never seen again (in the Japanese version he deletes them). *Tristan is devastated because he thinks he will never get his body back. Deck Masters * Yami Yugi: "Dark Magician", "Dark Flare Knight", "Mirage Knight" and "Dark Magician Knight" * Joey Wheeler: "Flame Swordsman" * The Big Five: "Deepsea Warrior", "Nightmare Penguin", "Judge Man", "Robotic Knight", "Jinzo", "Five-Headed Dragon" and "Berserk Dragon" Featured Duel: Yami Yugi + Joey Wheeler VS. The Big Five, Part 3 Duel continues from previous episode. Turn 19: The Big Five (Leichter) * On Leichter's Standby Phase, the effect of "Altar of Mists" activates, letting Leichter add "Dragon Revival Ritual" from his Deck to his hand by sending "Altar of Mists" to the Graveyard. * Leichter's hand contains "Five-Headed Dragon", "Dragon Revival Ritual", and "A Deal with Dark Ruler". * Activates "Dragon Revival Ritual", Tributing all of the Big Five's Deck Masters to Ritual Summon "Five-Headed Dragon" (5000/5000) in Attack Position and make it the Big Five's new Deck Master. * Due to the effect of "Five-Headed Dragon", it can't attack on the turn it's Ritual Summoned, but its first effect then activates, destroying all cards that Yami Yugi and Joey control. In addition, "Five-Headed Dragon" cannot be destroyed in battle by any monsters except LIGHT monsters. * Sets 1 card. Turn 20: Joey Wheeler * Joey draws "Silver Dollar". * Sets 3 cards. * Moves his Deck Master, "Flame Swordsman" to the field in Attack Position (800/1600). Turn 21: Yami Yugi * Yami Yugi draws "Magical Hats". * Moves his Deck Master, "Dark Magician" to the field in Attack Position (2500/2100). * Activates "Polymerization", fusing "Dark Magician" with "Flame Swordsman" to Fusion Summon "Dark Flare Knight" (2200/800) in Attack Position and make it Yami Yugi and Joey's new Deck Master. * "Dark Flare Knight" attacks "Five-Headed Dragon". "Five-Headed Dragon" destroys "Dark Flare Knight", but due to its effect, all Battle Damage that Yami Yugi would have taken is nullified. ** Since "Dark Flare Knight" was destroyed in battle and sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, Special Summoning "Mirage Knight" (2800/2000) in Attack Position and making it the new Deck Master for both Yami Yugi and Joey. * "Mirage Knight" attacks "Five-Headed Dragon". Due to the effect of "Mirage Knight", it gains ATK equal to that of the opposing monster ("Mirage Knight": 2800 → 7800/2000) during damage calculation only. "Mirage Knight" destroys "Five-Headed Dragon". ** Leichter activates "A Deal with Dark Ruler", paying half his Life Points (The Big Five 1200 → 600) to negate the Battle Damage he would take and Special Summon "Berserk Dragon" (3500/0) in Attack Position while making "Berserk Dragon" his new Deck Master. ** After damage calculation, the ATK of "Mirage Knight" goes back to normal ("Mirage Knight": 7800 → 2800/2000) * At the end of the Battle Phase, the last effect of "Mirage Knight" activates, removing it from play and Special Summoning "Flame Swordsman" (800/1600) and "Dark Magician" (2500/2100) back to the field in Attack Position while the two summoned monsters become Joey and Yami Yugi's Deck Masters again. * Yami Yugi activates "Magical Hats", hiding "Dark Magician" within one of four hats. * Activates "Dark Magician's" Deck Master Ability, paying 1000 Life Points (Yugi 2000 → 1000) to copy the effect of "Magical Hats" and hide Joey's "Flame Swordsman" within one of four hats. Turn 22: The Big Five (Leichter) * Leichter draws "Spring of Rebirth". * "Berserk Dragon" attacks every "Hat" on Yami Yugi's side of the field via its own effect. The three empty hats are destroyed. "Berserk Dragon" then attacks the hat that "Dark Magician" is under, but Joey orders "Flame Swordsman" to intercept the attack. Joey then activates "Silver Dollar" which prevents "Flame Swordsman" from being destroyed by this battle and prevents Joey from taking any Battle Damage from the attack. * At the End Phase, "Berserk Dragon' loses 500 ATK due to its effect ("Berserk Dragon": 3500 → 3000/0). Turn 23: Joey Wheeler * Joey draws. * Activates his set "Knight's Title", Tributing "Dark Magician" to Special Summon "Dark Magician Knight" (2500/2100) in Attack Position and make it Yami Yugi's new Deck Master. * Activates "Flame Swordsman's" Deck Master's ability, removing 700 ATK from itself ("Flame Swordsman": 800 → 100/1600) and increasing the ATK of "Dark Magician Knight" by the same amount ("Dark Magician Knight": 2500 → 3200/2000). Turn 24: Yami Yugi * Yami Yugi draws. * "Dark Magician Knight" attacks and destroys "Berserk Dragon". Since the Big Five's Deck Master was destroyed, they automatically lose by default. Epilogue * The Big Five are defeated, but they still try to advance on the gang to try to steal their bodies. Noah stops them. For disappointing him again, Noah banishes them to the depths of the Virtual World forever, then goes off to challenge Seto Kaiba himself. Differences in Adaptations * When The Big Five's Deck Masters are sacrificed together, the five pointed star is given more points in the dub as usual. * Once again, Mokuba's eyes glow red in the English version. * In the original version, Noah explain that nothing is real in the virtual world to The Big 5 and they can't get flesh. * In the original version, Noah deleted The Big 5, but in the English version, he simply imprisons each of the Big Five in an isolated portion of the Virtual World. Trivia * This isn't the only time that a Fusion Monster attacked too early. It happened in episode 107 with "Perfect Machine King" and "St. Joan". Which would probably indicate that Battle City rules do not apply in this arc. Seeing as how they are not actually in the tournament at this time this makes sense. * Note: In Episodes 99, 104, 115 & 118, the Magic Cards "Quick Attack" and "Sinister Justice" were used to allow a Fusion Summoned monster to attack in the turn it was Fusion Summoned indicating that Battle City Rules do apply in this arc. Conclusions that can be drawn from this are: 1. Fusion Monsters can only not attack when they are Fusion Summoned, not Special Summoned by an effect in the case of "St. Joan" Special Summoned by the effect of "Goddess with the Third Eye". 2. Fusion Monsters can attack on the turn they are Fusion Summoned if the Deck Master is used as a Fusion Material Monster in the cases of "Perfect Machine King" & "Dark Flare Knight". Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes